Chrono Crusade: Sisters Sin
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Random one shot for Chrono crusade. Takes place at Satella's home in Chapter 18 of the manga after rosette gets drunk and Chrono takes her outside. rated M RosetteXChrono


"Haha I'll take her out for some fresh air, "Chrono said with Rosettes sleeping form on his back. When he reached the steps, he sat down Rosette down first and then followed. He watched her as she leaned against the large pot next to her. Rosette mumbled her brother's name and Chrono reached over and took her into his arms. "Soon… we'll find him. Soon…"

Rosette squirmed and mumbled in her sleep, "u… ur…. It's hot!" As she stretched, she hit one of the pots. This caused him to wake and question what had happened.

Chrono sighed and hung his head as Satella came overt to badger the drunken sister. Rosette sat there dazedly staring at the angry jewel witch. It took the young sister to comprehend what all was going on and when she did she just glared and rolled her eyes. She mumbled she didn't me to do whatever she did and eventually fell back to sleep. Chrono caught her as she toppled backward and with a smile, he told Satella to give her a break and then asked which room to put Rosette.

Satella sighed and grumbled, but she showed him to one of the guest rooms and left him alone. She didn't even bother to ask if I needed help… thought Chrono, he smiled, "oh well." He carried Rosette the best he could to the bed and laid her down. "You've done it now, Rosette. Satella is gonna get you for this too. Heh, can't believe you got drunk… can't believe Satella let you! Even Asmaria!" He chuckled then just sat there and watched his contractor.

Hours past by until Rosette woke and already her head hurt. She sat up only to plop back down onto the bed. Rosette then looked around and noted she was in a good-sized room. What happened? How did I get in here? Rosette asked herself and then sighed. It wasn't until minutes later that she heard his shallow breathing coming from her left.

At first, she freaked out, really trying to figure out what happened. Then she realized he wasn't under the covers of the bed as she was. The moment she settled down, she just laid there watching him sleep and thinking of how peaceful he looks.

She tried to sit up again to relinquish the thoughts forming in her head, but she groaned and just laid there staring into the darkness of the roof. His gentle, tired voice scared her a bit, as it broke through her thoughts, "Rosette? Are you alright?"

"Chrono." She looked sideway. Chrono had the look he got whenever she was about to smack him after one of his comments. But she never lifted her arm. She smiled "yeah I'm fine. My head is starting to hurt a bit."

"Well you did get drunk." Chrono laughed and sat up and watched her. He then got up out of the bed, "Steiner left out a night gown for you to change into when or if you woke, since Satella was asleep. I'll leave so you can change."

"Chrono…" Rosette stopped him from walking away by grabbing his hand. He turned around to see Rosette half on her side and half on her stomach. When she looked up at him, he blushed. He had only seen that sad lonely look maybe twice. She looked away after seeing his blush, blushed herself and let go of his hand. "y-you don't have to go."

Chrono chuckled nervously and his blush deepened. "Rosette you can't stay in that dress all night." He looked back at her to see an even lonelier look and he sighed, "I'll be right outside the door and I'll come back when you've changed. Ok?"

Rosette did not reply but she gave him a pouting look, then she wriggled out of the covers and grabbed his hands. Rosette forcefully pulled him onto the bed and fixed him onto the bed by her eyes. Chrono stared at her confused at her sudden actions; he then remembered she may still be intoxicated was drinking and Rosette.

"I don't want you to go." Rosette smiled shyly childish. That confirmed Chrono that she was still drunk, but he dared not move. "Please just stay. I- I don't want to be alone."

"Rosette, what makes you thin you're alone - or were alone?"

Rosette's lower lip trembled and let out a quivery breath. "In my dream, you weren't there. It was so dark i felt lost. I couldn't even tell where i was or feel the watch around my neck. I couldn't even sense you!" Chrono was surprised at first to see the tears falling freely from her blue eyes. "I tried to look for but I couldn't! Then I saw your shadow but I couldn't reach you! Every time I came close to you, you'd disappear."

Despite her constant wiping of her face to rid the tears, they kept falling. Chrono moved closer to her and took her into his arms. "It's ok Rosette, its ok. I'm right here, and I don't plan on leaving you." Rosette buried her face into his chest, trembling. "Shhh I'm right her. Don't worry ok it was just a dream. Just a dream."

"But it felt so real, Chrono." Rosette cried and held him tighter.

"I know, I know." Chrono said trying to sooth his contractor. He then looked toward the door and told Rosette that he would be right back. He had to pry her off him before going to the door and when he opened it, the young apostle girl freaked out and the jewel witch just stared surprisingly at the devil. "I know you guys are listening. Now leave us alone!" Chrono said with a huff, closing the door slightly hard. He returned to Rosettes side, who looked at him questioningly. He smiled "had to take care of some "pests" who should be leaving"

Asmaria and Satella then returned to their room hastily, leaving the couple alone again. "Let them eavesdrop." Rosette smiled slyly as she put her arms around his neck.

Yup, she is still drunk! Chrono thought, his face a slight shade of pink. "R-Rosette what are you doing?"

"Mhm nothing."

"Liar."

Rosette just smiled, but the loneliness was still very clear. "Like I said I don't wanna be alone."

"And your not Rosette, I'm right here with you."

"Promise you won't leave?"

Chrono smiled, "of course I won't leave you, couldn't even if I wanted to."

"And why's that?"

"I think you know that answer, Rosette." Chrono said still smiling.

"And what would that be?"

"Rosette," Chrono said a hint of annoyance in his voice. Rosette rolled her eyes and then got up. "Where are you going?"

"To pee!" Rosette said as she walked out leaving Chrono in the room alone. He shook his head and laughed.

Ten minutes later, she came back with a smile on her face. Chrono watched her not even wanting to ask what she was thinking, but he needn't have to ask for it to be answered. Rosette lay back on the bed ignoring her open nightgown. Chrono told her to cover up or at least button up her blouse. She replied with a groggy 'no' and turned over purposefully lifting the skirt of the gown.

"Chrono?"

"w-what?"

"Com'ere please." Rosette ordered but Chrono remained where he was standing near the edge of the bed. She grumbled and sat up then chose to get up and walked to where he was. His face turned pink again as she drew closer to him and moved her hands around his shoulders removing his coat. Chrono jumped back slightly, asking her to stop, but she ignored him and followed him.

Eventually he was pinned against the wall and Rosette continued her advances on the boyish devil. Despite him being somewhat shorter than she is, she managed to lean on him. Chrono squirmed and instead of asking, he told her to stop and tried to push her away from his body. She then moved him and he landed in a rocking chair and his breath caught as she kissed his neck.

When he felt her move against him, he used his strength to push her off him. He then moved with speed to the other side of the bed. She looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes and the guilt forced Chrono to return to where he was.

He soon regretted it as she grinned at him and placed a hand on his chest and she pushed him back down into the chair where she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed his suspenders.

Chrono soon gave up struggling and let his own lust take over. He gave Rosette a smirk that surprised her just as much as his own actions. He had took his hands that were resting on her hips moved to her shoulders ad he kissed her neck. She allowed him to lift her off the chair and he moved quickly to the bed where he set her down.

After he kissed her, he pulled away, "are you sure?" Rosette shivered but nodded. "But what about-"

Rosette cut him off by pulling him down into another kiss, "who cares. What they don't know won't hurt."

"True or not, you're still a nun."

"So. I may be nun but for right now lets just say I'm not." Rosette said with an eye roll. Before he could argue with her more she flipped them over.

Chrono stared at her with the same look as she had, the she removed her nightgown and leaned back down to Chrono and kissed his lips. He sat up, still in the kiss and he tangled his hands in her hair, both enveloping into a passionate kiss. Rosette grinded against Chrono and allowed herself to be lead by her devil. He laid her down again, their heads at the other end of the bed.

Soon neither the sinner nor his contractor had clothes, the sheets ruffled. Rosette was over him again one hand between them, massaging Chrono's surprisingly large member. Chrono's turn kneaded her breasts, after flipping them back over, he moved back to peer at rosette through amethyst hair. He asked her a silent question and the answer he got was just a nod and a shudder. Chrono smiled and positioned himself before her entrance and slowly pushed inside. Eventually, their moans and movement mirroring the others as Chrono quickened his pace.

A few moments later Chrono shuddered, releasing his seed inside her. Then he gently collapsed, but managed to kiss her.

"Chrono, your- your trembling." Rosette said concern in her voice but she still smiled and they laid there side by side on the right end of the bed. Rosette curled up with an arm around Chrono who had his back against her.

An hour before morning Rosette awoke again with Chrono's arms around her and curled up into his chest. She was even more confused than she was hours before. She stared at Chrono's sleeping form and tried to think of the events that lead to their current position. Despite her confusion, she did not move she just sat there enjoying Chrono's company.

When she moved to lie on her back, Chrono mumbled and turned over on his other side. Rosette giggled at him and tried to recollect what had happened during the night, "Oh man I am so in trouble." Rosette whispered covering her face and sighing.

"'What they don't know wont hurt.' that's what you said last night, right Rosette?" Chrono said still on his side.

"Chrono." Rosette looked over at him and sat up, "um Chrono um did we… um really…?"

Chrono rolled onto his back thinking then he smiled and rubbed his face, "yes. Twice in fact."

Rosette grew quiet and stared at Chrono and when it sunk in and the memories returned she slumped back down. "Oh my God… Chrono I'm so sorry!"

Chrono chuckled, "for what? Seducing me?" he laughed this time at Rosette's face which had turned as red as his jacket. "It's ok Rosette."

"No its not! I seduced you Chrono, it's not ok!"

"Shhh, Rosette. You were drunk so it's ok."

"But I forced you into it…"

"Well, considering I eventually went along with it. I don't think it was forced." When Rosette grumbled he sat up and moved closer to her and kissed her. He lowered his voice to a low whisper, "besides, I know that you know that we both wanted it."

"I didn't want it…" Rosette paused to think. Chrono gave her a sad look and she smiled at him. "I needed it. We both needed it."

The couple exchanged smiles, embraced in a loving hug and another kiss. Chrono moved to sit over his contractor and she moved to meet his movements. This time he didn't hesitate, like the two times before. They locked into a kiss as Chrono pushed inside her, arching his back as if trying to push deeper. Rosette moaned his name along with "sinner" and "hornless devil". This seemed to urge him on even more, and he pulled her up. This ride lasted longer than before and this time Rosette felt her stomach coil.

Chrono, sensing her closeness to her climax whispered for her to hold on a while longer. Rosette nodded unaware of the change in Chrono whose eyes were the golden color of his adult for and his head band was gone. Chrono didn't notice this at first and soon he too, reached his own climax and they both shuddered at the same time. When he collapsed over her that's when he noticed the change.

"Chrono, you're in your…" Rosette started to say as she panted.

"what?" Chrono sat up and looked at himself, "but how?"

Before either of them could answer he suddenly changed back. They looked at one another, equally confused. Rosette shrugged it off and pulled him back down, almost smothering him. Chrono pulled away and laid next to her and she smiled, nestling into him. "mhm who cares we can figure it out in the morning."

Morning came quicker than they anticipated, when Rosette woke for good she was in Chrono's half-buttoned shirt. Chrono had at some point got back into his pants and was laying with the covers off him.

An hour later they were wide awake and Rosette told Steiner that she was taking a shower. He nodded unaware, at first, that Chrono was just outside the bathroom window. The moment he left Chrono crawled through the window and the two laughed and took a shower together. Steiner smiled and left the two, went downstairs to prepare the breakfast.

When they came down the stairs the others watched them and knew something had happened. Asmaria just smiled and shook her head at the jewel witch, telling her not to press. Satella just made a face and said something in German.

Their breakfast was interrupted by a call from Sister Kate and their mission was back to full swing. Chrono and Rosette exchanged smile that they made sure to hide. They then headed to their next location.


End file.
